


When Your Words Say It

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sappy Barry Allen, lots of fluff, sappy Iris West, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Sex aftermath can lead to a whole lotta sap.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	When Your Words Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yours

As Iris was slowly coming down from her high and Barry was slowly learning to breath normal again - although his heart was still beating of his chest because of everything that he was feeling was probably not going to stop.

Iris loved to listen to his beating heart, especially when it was beating a mile a minute because that meant that he was happy. She got used to that, and she loved knowing that he was breathing. She hated thinking about the time his heart literally stopped beating. All the times she thought he was dying. All the times after that he put himself at risk and always put others before him. 

Now that they communicated better and he understood her biggest fear, she wasn’t afraid to speak up anymore. “I hate thinking about living without you one day, I hate knowing about the future.” Iris confessed. “I hate thinking about the past too, all the times I lost you because you never once cared to think about actual death...just that you were going to save a life...” 

Barry furrowed his eyebrow at her, “I’ll never stop loving you, I’ll never ever let you suffer the way you think...” Barry reminded her. “I’ll always be right here.” He gently put his palm over her heart and felt it beating of her chest just as fast as his was. “I’m yours, Iris West. I’m yours forever.” He promised and placed a kiss to her forehead.

“That’s not enough, when you’re gone, how am I supposed to live?” She kind of hated herself for getting so emotional. 

“You don’t need to think about that now. You know that you do. You’re supposed to live out my legacy, but I won’t let what we know in the future ruin what we have now. And who knows what will happen now that we have seemed to take a halt on it...we could change it again... there’s no telling...” Barry swore placing another kiss to her face.

It’s pouted, she didn’t know what to say to that. He took her breath away. She breathed in and let her lips freely touch his, gently she kissed him until it became fierce and passionate. 

“You saved my life every time I felt like I was drowning.” Barry mumbled against her lips. “You breath fresh air into my lungs every time we kiss.” He added as she parted to smile at him, not able to speak still. “It’s like all I have to do is think of you and everything is okay. I hear your voice and I come home.” Barry promised and it was the literal truth.

“You are home.” Iris spoke just above a whisper.

“I’m yours, and you are my home...” Barry promised and kissed her back on his own this time...

**Author's Note:**

> i promise a continuation tomorrow! <3 hope you’re liking so far.


End file.
